


Something There

by Miraphina Atherton (mew_tsubaki)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Free Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 04:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10802067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/Miraphina%20Atherton
Summary: It's the little things, maybe. It's the obvious signs...perhaps. Parvati is rather confused about liking a certain someone...





	Something There

**Author's Note:**

> The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not to me. Read, review, and enjoy!

Maybe it started with Dumbledore's Army

**Maybe**

She didn't really know how she fell for it

like a canary…

singing for a hungry cat

Parvati understands that she can be

brash

**brazen**

( _beautiful_?)

All she feels right now is that she's

b-e-w-i-l-d-e-r-e-d

about a

_**b.o.y** _

He's cute, sure

He's fairly intelligent

He's good at magic, too

But he hasn't got a lot of

COMMON SENSE!

No, no, she couldn't fall for his trap

His half grin

His _hazel eyes_

They're just classmates

**Mates** , at best

Parvati realizes she and Lavender

need a new hobby

Being boy-crazy

is starting to mess with her

**m_i_n_d**

Well…

If no one else gives Zacharias a chance, why shouldn't she?

^And that is how she knows that he really has

_won her_ _**over** _

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! For those of you who read chapter 4 of Mew's Every Flavor Fics, you will recognize Zachvati from there. And I like this just as much as that! (And if you haven't read that story, go do so!)
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review!
> 
> -mew-tsubaki :D
> 
> 2017 note: So cute. I've written Zachvati a few times (sometimes in the bkgd of other fics), and they just make me smile. Him with his stubbornness and cowardice, her with her hardheadedness and boldness. :3


End file.
